


Prime Meridian

by Khadgarfield



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidentally Ruined Orgasm, Creative Positions, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Ooops, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield
Summary: In which the widely respected and highly intelligent leader of SI:7 can't figure out how to express an emotion, and gets (quite literally) swept off his feet regardless.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	Prime Meridian

The air was clear, and crisp, and bright, the moonlight reflecting off the water of the canals and illuminating the empty streets in quicksilver and blue. Under the benevolent gaze of the Lady and the Child, Mathias Shaw was particularly comfortable – the world after midnight was a theater for covert operations, and even though his plans this evening had not been quite so… _precarious_ as usual, there was something to be said for the comforting embrace of the night.

Flynn’s heavy boots thudded softly on the cobbles, and Mathias’ footsteps made no sound at all. Their pace was slow, and leisurely, and perfectly synced, and although the two of them weren’t touching they were almost shoulder to shoulder. Occasionally, Mathias was aware of Flynn’s gloved hand brushing against his own. 

“Cold night,” Flynn mused, his breath forming silver ghosts on his lips when he spoke. “I would have thought that Stormwind would be warmer than Boralus.”

“It usually is.” Mathias lifted his arms to wrap them around himself, fingers pressing into the scratchy wool of his civilian overcoat. He was admittedly a little cold, but for a man who spent most of his life at sea, Flynn seemed much more sensitive to barometric anomaly than he would have expected. “It will be snowing in a week or two, though.”

Flynn hummed, and cast his gaze over the canals, which in a glittering, morphing display, were mirroring the patterns in the starry sky. By all accounts, the spectacle was quite beautiful, but Mathias had never thought of himself as a great lover of beauty.

 _With that said though,_ he found himself thinking, as they made their way out of old town and across the bridge towards the trade district, _perhaps I am beginning to see the appeal in it now_. In this moment, he found himself enjoying the way the light danced on the water, and the way that the windows of bars and restaurants and occupied apartments seemed to glow with the honeyed and radiating warmth of home. He wondered what had inspired this mood of softness in him, but only fleetingly. He didn’t _need_ to be a spymaster, with exceptional knowledge in all areas of human psychology and emotion, in order to figure that out.

Mathias turned his gaze to Flynn, who was still staring out over the water in quiet contemplation. His profile was handsome enough – a square jaw, a strong nose, and balanced brow - and Mathias had always thought the sailor had a certain charm, but when it came to pinpointing the moment he knew that Flynn Fairwind was truly a vision to behold? Well, that moment eluded him. It was entirely possible that he had always thought it, and simply been too disconnected from his personal opinions to engage with it at all at the time. It was equally possible that the exquisiteness had only manifested later on, after he had become accustomed to the shock of Flynn opening his mouth and having words come out of it. Sometimes, not very clever ones.

What was that stupid proverb it that his men would sometimes say? On mornings after they had been out drinking, and brought home some wench off a backstreet in Boralus?

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder._

Yes. A stupid proverb. Perhaps with a grain of truth to be seen in it, but silly none the less. There were many like it, that was for sure. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Actions speak louder than words. And something about the place where one was standing being the axis of the world...

He didn’t really think of himself as a lover of flowery language, either.

Flynn, as if sensing he was being watched, turned his gaze to meet Mathias’. In the low light his blue-grey eyes were shadowed, but still sparkling with a merry smile.

“Alright Mattie?” He asked, “You're awfully quiet tonight.”

“Am I?”

The spymaster tilted his head, observing the bow of Flynn’s lips under his neat moustache, the way his hair moved in the breeze. It was a gingery auburn, usually, but the blueish moonlight made it look darker. His ponytail was getting longer, almost at the point between his shoulder blades, and his bangs were at the length now that it was obvious that he left them out of the ponytail on purpose. Mathias deduced he probably put his hair up in the morning, then used the tail end of a comb to pull them back out of the tie. This little vain indulgence made Mathias feel a flutter in his belly. It made him very aware of how young Flynn was, compared to him. Still only somewhere in his late twenties. Still young enough for something like that to matter.

Entirely not on purpose, he let his guard down for a moment. Flynn could see the emotions passing over his face, and Flynn’s expression shifted a little too, in surprise. It was a vulnerable moment. An uncomfortable one. He felt himself withdraw from the contact like he was pulling back from something hot to the touch.

His eyes swung forward, fixing on the shape of the Mage Quarter tower in the distance. They were making good progress, rounding the side of the Trade District already. But perhaps they could pick up the pace…

“… You are.” A subtle tone of concern coloured Flynn’s voice. “It seems like you’ve got a lot on your mind?”

“Something like that.”

He tightened his grip on himself, and for a moment his footsteps fell out of pace. Flynn sighed.

“Y’know, I was hoping after we connected the other day, we might get to talking a little more about… more personal matters.”

“Personal matters?”

Mathias had already divulged everything to this man. He wasn’t sure how much more personal they could get.

“Yeah. Like. You and me. Alone together. On a romantic stroll down by the canals one night…” He trailed off, and out of the corner of his eye Mathias could see him brushing his bangs back, only to have them fall back down to frame his face again.

“What about it?”

Flynn sighed. His exasperation was tangible.

“I don’t know. I guess I thought that now all the deep stuff was over, you might actually want to just...” He shrugged, and their steps fell even more out of sync. “Enjoy my company.”

“I do enjoy you company, Flynn.” He said his name flatly, as though it was nothing, even though deep down he was really a little bit afraid of the word. It still felt too intimate a thing to utter out loud. “What did you expect me to do?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” He could tell that Flynn felt stupid for bringing it up. “It’d be nice to get a compliment occasionally, is all. So I might really start to believe you actually like me. Maybe you could try and talk about… how good you think I look in the moonlight?”

Mathias was somewhat taken aback.

“Excuse me?”

Was his internal discourse more obvious than he had thought, or was Flynn just reading his entire mind? 

“How good I look in the moonlight.” Flynn repeated, moving his hands as he spoke now to emphasize what he was trying to convey. “It’s like… Well okay, picture this. We are walking along, having a perfectly good time, and I mention the weather is clear tonight, and then when we round a corner you see me in a whole new light and you say, ‘Gosh love, has anyone ever told you that you look so _dashing_ in the moonlight?’.”

Mathias stopped walking, and stared at him in dumbfounded silence. Flynn stopped walking too, and turned back to look, and from this angle he looked like he was eclipsing the moons.

“Are you being serious? You want me to tell you you look dashing in moonlight.”

Flynn, or the shadowy silhouette that looked a lot like him, raised his hands to his head in vexation.

“Well I don’t know do I! When you say it like that it just sounds so stupid…” he paused for a moment, still holding eye contact, before groaning and letting his arms drop to his side.

“You know what Shaw, don’t worry about it. It’s fine.” He went to turn around and resume walking, but Mathias wasn’t the sort to simply drop something like that. Besides, it hurt to have Flynn call him 'Shaw' after he had just let his own first name come out of his lips. He reached his hand out, and seized Flynn by his rather sizeable forearm.

“Hang on a moment,” He told him emphatically. “Just, wait. I just need a moment to figure out what in the name of the light is going on.”

He hadn’t pinned Flynn as much of a romantic. Although now he thought about it, it all made sense. The unscrupulous philandering. The drunken flirtatiousness. The goatee. All the pieces of the mystery were starting to come together, but it struck him as almost ridiculous that he hadn’t thought any of this because he had a terrible tendency to overlook things that were in direct personal relation to himself. Call it an exaggerated sense of professionalism. The same kind of problem that had left him entirely undecided on when he first thought Flynn was physically attractive in the first place. 

He really was terrible at all of this, wasn’t he?

Flynn was looking at him expectantly, not entirely angry but not entirely happy either. If Mathias had to interpret it, with his features mostly still cast in shadow, he would say that Flynn was feeling a little hurt. Though he was also extremely self-conscious about it.

“I’m sorry,” Mathias told him, after a moment. “I’m sorry, I think I’ve just been a little bit distracted today. Up in my head.” He pointed to his head to emphasize. He thought he saw a small twitch of emotion in Flynn’s shadowy face.

“That does sound like you,” Flynn agreed with him, and he sounded normal even if his expression still wasn’t quite right. Mathias’s brain was clicking now, however. He could tell Flynn was busy pulling up his walls.

“It’s not that I don’t think you 'look good in the moonlight', as you said it. I had been thinking that as we came over the bridge earlier, as a matter of fact.”

He paused for a moment, and then realized something very major, and very awkward, that he hadn’t made all together clear to Flynn yet. 

“And since you seem to be wondering, Well... I am actually. Ah. attracted to you.” 

“Attracted to me?” Flynn repeated.

“Yes. Carnally.”

He wasn’t sure why that was the first word that came to mind. It was a little uncouth and he regretted it as soon as he said it, but the idea was correct and so, it would do.

There was a moment of silence they shared then. Far away, noises of merriment carried from restaurants across the canals, and lilting music from the deep in the within the Mage Quarter sparkled on the air between them. Flynn inhaled deeply, and with his other hand removed Mathias’ grip from his arm.

“Well that’s a relief,” he said, not releasing the hand and curling his fingers into the palm instead. “Because obviously, I’m attracted to you too. _Carnally_.”

This time, Mathias could see his grin, even in shadows.

“Well okay then.” It was good to be in agreement, even though the agreement was not the kind of agreement one typically negotiated in public. “I’m glad we are on the same page.”

“Aye.”

In that moment, the wind picked up, gusting over the surface of the canal and rippling the water so the light from the moons above shone upwards, and cast dappled silver across Flynn’s lovely face. His smile was warm, affectionate and inviting. Mathias remembered the smell of him. The sound of his laugh. The reassuring warmth of his presence in the night.

His response to this memory must have been divinely inspired. He couldn’t identify a motivation, and if he was thinking in those seconds then perhaps he would have thought that it was instinct, over conscious thought. He stepped closer, closing the gap between them in a silent sweep. The hand that wasn’t holding Flynn’s moved to cradle the side of his face. It pressed against silky bangs and with gentle authority it pulled the other man in closer. Closer. Close enough to touch lips on lips.

It was the first time Mathias had kissed him. The first time he had kissed anyone in years. Flynn was surprised at first, but he seemed content to relax into it. He brought his spare hand to Mathias’ waist, and drew him into an embrace. For a moment, the entire universe seemed to freeze around them. There was nothing but this moment. Nothing but the mouth pressed against his. It was a perfect moment, the first perfect moment in decades of lonely life. Mathias wished, deep in his core, that it would never end.

If they hadn’t been interrupted by the cathedral bell tolling, it might not have. The first toll came and shattered the illusion of stillness. Star by star the universe started rotating again. The second, third and fourth tolls were starting to grate. Mathias frowned, and pulled back a little. By the time the last hour struck, marking eight pm, the two of them were standing apart again, regarding each other. Or not entirely apart, actually.

Flynn was still holding onto his hand. Mathias regretted that Flynn was wearing his gloves. The feeling of his skin when they kissed had been… incredible.

A sudden yearning for more of it, for more contact with him, made his knees feel soft and spongey.

“… What were we doing again?” he breathed.

“Dinner,” Flynn replied, but it was evident from the way he was staring that he had nothing even remotely resembling dinner on his mind. The way the shadows moved over his cheeks was so poetic it was painful to behold.

Mathias couldn’t take it. He swept in effortlessly, kissing him again. Flynn released his hand, and wrapped him tight in his arms. The pressure was familiar, crushing, but this time there was something more in it. Something that kindled a fire in his core. He pushed Flynn backwards a few steps, against the wall between Cordells enchanting and the stone arch that lead into the heart of the mage district – their destination. They would get there eventually. Flynn followed his lead with no resistance. He hoped they were far enough away from the stockade that the guards standing watch outside wouldn’t see them. He thought that with the shadows of trees and buildings overhead they would be fine, unless the guards were worgen.

Such concerns didn’t seem to bother Flynn. He seemed more than happy pinned between Mathias and the cold stone wall. He met eager kisses with enthusiasm, not even minding that Mathias was out of practice, probably terrible, and even through their clothes Mathias could feel his pulse throbbing. He thought, for a moment, they might stay there for hours, groping each other like teenagers during Nobelgarden. It was unfortunate that the next thing that happened was the sound of a door opening, and a sharp gasp, and Mathias was very glad he wasn’t in uniform.

A gnome woman, carrying a satchel of scrolls and a stubby little wand, had just walked out the front of Cordells enchanting store. Not only was she rude enough to have interrupted them, but now she seemed to have the audacity to _stare_ as though she had never seen two people kissing before.

Mathias stepped back from Flynn, stumbling on a coble and almost falling over. The Gnome woman’s eyes widened as he stumbled, and she let out a little squeal of surprise.

Flynn caught him, praise the light - he stammered his apologies with his hand secure and firm on Mathias’ wrist.

“Sorry to disturb you Ma’am. Lovely night!”

He laughed awkwardly. Mathias shrunk back behind him, thinking that if he had fallen and died he wouldn’t have had to live through this handful of mortifying seconds. The gnome, clearly disheveled after putting in late hours behind the desk, just kept staring at them.

And then, in a blink of an eye, she turned on her heel, and walked in the opposite direction as fast as her legs could carry her. Considering she was a gnome, that was surprisingly fast. Mathias swore under his breath, and he was thankful once again for the security of darkness. No one could see how embarrassed he was, least of all Flynn.

“By the hounds of Sargeras himself,” Mathias told him, “That was horrendous.”

“What? The kissing? Or the being caught?”

Mathias felt the hair on his arms stand on end.

“ _Caught_ ,” He mouthed, and the heat of shame he was feeling still wasn’t dissipating. It was beginning to mingle uncomfortably with the heat of the desire he had been feeling only a few minutes before. An unusual expression passed over Flynn’s features. He was worrying his bottom lip a little with his teeth.

“I have a proposal,” He said quietly, his voice low and slightly conspirational. “If you know somewhere a little more private. Somewhere where there’s like not to be anyone else around…”

…

Mathias thought a small nook at the back of the mage district, down a narrow gap between a bookstore and a wandmakers, was a perfectly good enough spot for what Flynn had on his mind. The Mage district, after all, was full of alleys and crannys, and tiny gaps between buildings that concealed hidden areas for sitting or eating or recreation.

Yes.

Recreation.

It would have been naive to try and convince himself that he wasn’t was nervous, and nerves were something he hadn’t felt for a long time. This wasn’t the first time he had done something illicit in places that were very much out in the open, but general espionage and surveillance was much less personal than this was, and much less compromising. Although it had occurred to him that they could just go back to his apartment to do it, he was aware that his apartment was all the way across town, and that wasn’t going to be workable.

He wanted Flynn now. 

This time, it was Flynn’s turn to push him against a wall and kiss him, and being much larger and stronger than he was the sailor had no trouble doing this at all. Mathias let him lift him off his feet a little, the tips of his toes barely touching the ground, and the arms around his upper body were dizzyingly hard and muscular. He felt an ache in his heart as he ran his hands over them, up to his shoulders, and into his ponytail. The tie he was using to hold it back, a leather lace with a large black bead on the end, came loose easily, and Mathias would have tossed it aside if he didn’t know it was his only one and therefore, he couldn’t be without it. Without breaking the kiss, he slipped the tie into the pocket at the front of Flynn’s coat, before pushing his hands back up and carding them through luxurious waves of hair. Flynn bit down on his lip softly, and it didn’t hurt but it sent a thrill down his back. A shaky sound escaped him, almost a moan, and the arms around him tightened. Overhead, the leaves on the trees shivered.

Perfection.

The only improvement would be if Flynn was wearing less clothing. The fabric between them was too thick. Too cold. Even pressed against cold stone Mathias was squirming, attempting to get out of his jacket, wanting to feel Flynn’s skin on his chest. Stomach. Throat.

“Okay?” Flynn asked him breathlessly, pulling back so a shaft of moonlight fell like a blade between their bodies. His hips were still holding him up, firm in place, but he could feel himself starting to slip and his jacket was riding up a little. The rough wall was scratching on the small of his back.

“Yes. But take some clothes off, won’t you?”

Framed by his hair, his eyes full of desire, Flynn looked stunning. Breathtaking. Magical. His eyes fluttered at the request, lips curling into the most subtle of smiles.

“Bit cold for that,” He murmured, leaning in so his lips brushed against the shell of Mathias’ ear. “but you can, if you want to.”

Mathias had never heard his voice like this. It was deep, hot and seductive. He wasn’t sure exactly, how to respond, so instead of bothering he just tightened his grip in Flynn’s hair. The way it twisted into his knuckles was… delicious. He was almost overcome with the desire to pull.

“Bit of a grip you got on you,” Flynn told him, moving his arms down to cradle the Mathias’ ass. “Keep it up and hold on…”

Mathias was almost winded when he was hoisted upwards, back scraping against roughly hewed rock, as Flynn’s hands scooped his thighs out from under him and secured them around his waist. It was the most dramatic display of upperbody strength Mathias had ever seen in his life. He knew he was not a light man, despite his trim stature, and the sheer control, the exactitude, might have put any warrior wielding a giant fucking sword to shame.

All too aware that he had literally swept Mathias off his feet, Flynn laughed into his neck, before pressing kisses there that melted into gentle suction – a sensation that tickled as much as it made his head tip backwards in bliss. Arcing above them, in a majestic dome, the sky looked on. Pinpricks of light were blinding him, witnessing him - it felt like the entire universe was focused on them, like they were being observed by a million pairs of unspeaking eyes. 

Mathias didn’t actually mind that so much.

With his body now propped up off the ground completely, all of his weight pressing between the building behind him and Flynn’s sturdy pelvis, he had a sense of being a little lightheaded. Almost weightless. He could feel Flynn was hard inside his trousers, the bulge of his cock pushing hard against Mathias’ behind. It felt appropriate to bear down on him as best he could, and Flynn rewarded him with a lustful little moan.

“I’d fuck you right now if I could,” He said, and Mathias tingled all over, just hearing it, but _fucking?_

Kissing was one thing to do out here in the open. There was a scrap of plausible deniability there, if they were caught, but if he were to let Flynn bend him over and fuck him into the wall? Perhaps not so much. He liked the idea, but knew it was the kind of idea he would have to return to later, in his own home, when Flynn was gone and he had nothing better to do than take himself in hand.

“Not here,” He managed, wincing as a particularly pointy part of the wall dug into one of his shoulders.

Flynn made a noise as though he knew as much, but was still upset about it. His hands were moving again, sliding back up over Mathias’s thighs and between their two bodies where it was dark and warm. Mathias felt himself tremble. He had had an erection, of course, since a little before they had been interrupted by the canals, but until those gloved hands moved to undo the front of his pants he hadn’t been sure Flynn had even noticed.

“Can I touch you then?” Flynn asked him, even though he was already touching him plenty through the fabric. Mathias’s pulse was now a drum, the desperate fast pumping of a bird beating its wings in his chest. Was this it then? The line? Was he willing to cross it?

 _Yes_ , he realized, releasing his breath from where it had sat deep in his lungs. He was. Of course he was. He had been ready from the moment their lips first touched outside the enchanting store.

“You can.”

He could feel Flynn grinning against the side of his face. Mathias moved his hands from his hair to help undo the laces on his pants. Once they were done, his cock was easy to access, jutting between their bodies and already leaking precum on Flynn’s shirt. The other man hummed quietly to himself, and Mathias thought he might wrap his hand around his length and start pumping him. He was absolutely gobsmacked when instead, Flynn’s hands found purchase on his thighs again, and in yet another unbelievable maneuver he hoisted Mathias even higher, _further_ up the wall. In shock, Mathias’s grip on his waist released - his legs were untethered and he grabbed for the only thing he could find to secure himself. That thing happened to be Flynn’s hair. Unintentionally manifesting his desire to pull it, he made Flynn gasp, but that didn’t stop him from finishing his trick – in less than a second he was keeling on the ground, with Mathias’ lower body resting on the top of his chest, legs thrown over his shoulders so Mathias could grip his head between his thighs. Mathias’ back made an acute angle with the wall.

“Are you fucking _Insane?”_ He hissed, still pulling tight on the roots of Flynn’s hair, adrenaline making his breathing fast and shallow. He could feel his cheeks, they were on fire, feeling redder than he thought they had ever felt in all his years on Azeroth. The position he was in here was precarious, but the discomfort of it was in the fact that he _was_ astonishingly stable, rather than because he wasn’t. He felt somewhat like he ought not be. He could feel cold air moving all around him, the current under his ass was the most alarming, and he knew that if Flynn moved back even an inch then he would fall. However good he may have been at moving himself through space, however well practiced he was at silent regress over rooves and walls, he knew that he would be fucked if that happened. He didn’t have nearly enough space to correct the fall. So why wasn’t he more afraid?

Flynn, who had caught him on his chest and shoulders with the ease of someone with years of practice, gave him a cheeky wink from behind his erection.

“Brace your shoulders on the wall,” he told him, as if Mathias wasn’t already doing that for dear life. “I’ve got you.”

 _Where did you learn how to do this?!_ He meant to ask, but he lost his thought as Flynn curled his arms underneath his thighs, and buried his nose against the side of Mathias’ dick.

Unbelievable.

He shuddered and almost lost his balance, and that might have been a disaster but luckily, he didn’t. With shoulders against the stone, he arched his back and yanked on Flynn’s hair again. If the other man didn’t like it, he hadn’t said anything yet, and Mathias derived some deep, sexual pleasure from doing it, besides. All it garnered was a small moan into the place at the root of his cock. He did it again as Flynn began to kiss him, letting his tongue flick out and trace his length along the side.

“Oh _Fuck_.”

Mathias didn’t often curse aloud. Not like this. It wasn’t very professional, and he didn’t like it, but right now in this moment it seemed like the only way to get it out. The feeling. The desire. When Flynn’s chin brushed the underside of his manhood, as he lifted his face and tried to suck the tip into his mouth, Mathias had to choke a whimper. It felt like the place where Flynn’s face was buried was the heart of the whole entire universe. The only place that mattered in existence. And him and Flynn Fairwind?

Well. They were the only human beings alive.

It only took a few seconds of sucking, the very head of his cock enfolded in wet heat, until he thought he may just cum from it. No one had ever sucked his dick quite like this before. No one had ever sucked _anyone’s_ dick like this before. Probably.

Maybe Flynn had, once or twice. But Mathias strongly preferred not to think about that.

All that mattered was that he was his now.

With his brows pulled into a furrow of pleasure, Mathias looked down at the man between his legs, at the discreet fan of his eyelashes, and the washed-out freckles on his cheeks. Every detail was rendered with unparalleled perfection, the way his mouth looked full of cock made even the moons look dull by comparison. His grip on Mathias’ thighs was resolute and tight, and when Mathias tugged his hair again, his cheeks darkened, one eye batting open to look at him, unfocused and starry like the sky. Mathias had a striking revelation.

_He likes it._

And that was enough to make him come undone.

The orgasm that came upon him, wedged between a wall and a man and the open, empty spaces of the night, was simultaneously the best and most difficult he ever had. The ecstasy of it was overwhelming – if he had been lying in his bed he might have melted into the sheets – but at the same time the tension inside him that kept him in place could not be relented. His consciousness was torn. He wanted to sink, to be lost in the sensation of release forever, but he had to control his muscles or he would fall. He couldn’t fall. If he did the world might crash around him, and there would be nothing left but void. His back flexed, his cock jerked into Flynn’s mouth, and hot ripples of euphoria moved through him. The sting of the wall scraping his shoulders reached crescendo, and in a gut-wrenching moment of terror he realized he was going to collapse and the wall was sliding out from behind him.

It was just as he began to slip Flynn caught him and tumbled them backwards, onto the grass. Flynn fell like he was a practiced performer. Mathias fell more like a boneless idiot, landing face first down in the damp earth. He had been suplexed, essentially, like how the Pandaren wrestlers who spent nights at the underground brawl bars did to each other. He was tasting dirt before he had even finished his orgasm, which was ruined now and yet still going, slowly receding from his body and leaving him in a shivering, over-stimulated state.

“Oh _Fuck_ ,” Flynn scrambled across the grass to reach the place where Mathias hand landed. The way he said it sounded like he was afraid he might have killed him. “Mattie? Oh _Tidemother,_ are you okay?”

Mathias groaned, aware that his back was in agony, stinging and aching and making him feel every year of his age. At least, he thought grimly, the pain served to assure him he was still alive. Wincing, he raised himself up off the ground. He spat out a mouthful of grass and wiped his face on the back of his hand. For a moment, he just needed to sit there, with his knees folded under himself, hyper-aware of the cool air and the sweat on his skin and adjusting to the feeling of being on the ground.

In one of the windows, a few meters above the spot on the wall where he had been pressed moments earlier, a light turned on. It cast a square of yellow down into their hiding spot, and hurt Mathias’ eyes.

“Mattie?” Flynn touched his shoulder. When Mathias turned to look at him, he saw that he had cum on his face, from where he had pulled his mouth off Mathias’ dick during the fall. His hair was a mess. The yellow light from the building was casting terrified rings of light in his eyes.

Mathias told him the only thing that came to mind.

“… Has anybody ever told you you look amazing in the moonlight?”

**Author's Note:**

> i think Flynn hoisting Mathias around like a sack'o'potatoes is cute as fuck actually.


End file.
